


Under the Sheets

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, community: je-prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One room. One blanket. Two drunk boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sheets

 

  
_“Please explain why is it that when you and Ohno are in the same room, you guys share the same blanket.”_  
 **—Matsujun** ,  _2004 Hanamatsu Venue MC_

 

The moment Sho’s head hit the pillows, he was lost.  
  
Plunged in a wave of sensations swelling up against the warmth of another man’s lips, the magic in those hands...  
  
He didn’t even remember stripping, or getting stripped, or ever saying “Yes” to this. But it hardly mattered now.  
  
Now only meant here. And him. And—   
  
“Ohno-kun~!” he gasped, shuddering in the grip suddenly taking his senses captive. Teasing him, enticing him to let loose and let go and unravel right under the slick maneuverings of his bandmate’s palm.  
  
His first instinct had been to pull away and kick the other guy’s face.  
  
But his growing need and drunken curiosity only allowed him to raise his arms to either side of his head and fist his hands on whatever he could grab there as his dwindling logic desperately grappled with the last thread of resistance.  
  
He shouldn’t have drunk too much tonight, considering who he’s sharing a hotel room with.   
  
Then again, how could he have known things would quickly escalate to this—?  
  
The sharp intake of breath that came when he felt himself ensconced in the sultry warmth of the other guy’s mouth gradually settled into a sigh of submission, as a soothing numbness began to consume his senses.  
  
A short moment ago they had been listening to Aiba talk about walking in on a top naked Matsujun pressing Nino’s drooly face flat on his chest this morning.  
  
He had exchanged a  _look_  with their leader over Matsujun’s shrilly tirade about disappearing pillows, Aiba’s boisterous laughter in spite of, and the oblivious Nino’s barely audible snore.  
  
It was supposed to be a surreptitious glance, an unconscious reaction to the vague images of a past they once shared and  _kept_ , crawling into his head.  
  
But the older guy had caught it and held it, probably remembering the same thing.  
  
The next moment, Satoshi Ohno was taking on the responsible Leader stance they’d barely ever seen, telling them all it was time to call it a night and practically shooing their plastered bandmates out of their hotel room—   
  
The choking noises from the other guy cut through his thoughts, instantly curbing his need to thrust his hips midway. He wasn’t even aware he was doing it. But the embarrassment that threatened to overwhelm him was quickly put to rest with a gentle pat on his thigh, a firmer grip on his hips, and the maddening warmth once again engulfing his senses, more driven and aggressive now.  
  
Sho pressed his head back on the pillow and groaned, not really liking the way his body was quivering at the fiery flashes of sensations the other guy was igniting within him, but utterly helpless against his own carnal urges.  
  
Satoshi Ohno was stirring up something in his gut that felt pleasurable and sinful at the same time. It was beyond every single fantasy he had ever had of this moment.   
  
Way above what he ever knew of this whole business when he did it to the older guy all those years ago in Kyoto—   
  
He clutched at the jut of his bandmate’s head bobbing up and down under the blanket as the coiling sensations in his gut gave a final forceful tug at the last strand of his resistance, coupled with a familiar tightening between his thighs, and the rest of his senses falling through layers upon layers of seemingly unending pleasure as he surrendered himself fully to their leader.  
  
He had barely made it back to reality when he heard more than felt the soft rustling of fabric, and smelled more than saw a sweaty Satoshi Ohno crawling out from the sheets.

 

The older guy laid a palm on his chest, right above his racing heart, and purred teasingly into his ear, “Sho-kun, you had an accident...”

 

“Go to sleep, Ohno-kun,” he mumbled, too tired and too sated to be annoyed. He kept his eyes close, even as he felt the lingering intensity of the other guy’s gaze on his face.

 

The deep yet unobtrusive kiss he felt on his lips a couple of seconds later did not surprise him at all. He smiled at his own taste on the older guy’s lips, his heart fluttering at the implicit meanings more than the physical implications of everything that had just happened between them.  
  
He felt a hand slipping gently under his head and he willingly shifted his weight into the other guy’s embrace.  
  
Cuddling together in a single room, on the same bed, under one blanket both boys soon fell asleep...  
  
Hardly noticing Matsujun walking into the room about half an hour later, mumbling about leaving something behind and ending up slumping on the floor beside Nino still sleeping soundlessly in a corner.

#

**Author's Note:**

> • written for [je_prompts](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com/) for the prompt _Code_.  
>  • also inspired by the _2004 Hanamatsu Venue MC_ (thanks, Ayumi!)


End file.
